Back to loving him
by DogDemoness-159
Summary: Katara and Zuko had been seperated do to Zuko's moving. But when Zuko returns is everthing back to normal? And is katara even the same little girl he left then? But the major Question here is 'Can katara learn to love him again before it's to late'Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Katara had just had a terrible lost. Her friend of 10 yrs. Had just moved away his name was Zuko and she had been sulking the whole time. But she was in love with him so she didn't want to move on. But that's what her brother and friends kept telling her to do. Soon she was in a sort of like a gang group they always got in trouble at the mall. It was a skating group. She one day was in the mall at a store called 'The Skate Park' {real store it is in Virginia though so unless you live in Virginia sorry. I don't live there but I visit relatives that used to live there but I still have some there. Bye} her and her friends jet, eve, jack, and her brother sokka went in and they had bought a whole lot of stuff.

Katara was wearing a tight turquoise t-shirt with the words 'Sk8Grl' on it in gold swirly letters. Then she had on a pair of tight grey skinny jeans. She had pulled them down a little and was showing her boxers she had over her real panties. Her boxers were the color of black with silver stars on them. She had on some all black high top chucks. She had on a jacket and it was a spider man jacket it zipped all the way up to the top of her head but she had it zipped up to her stomach.

"Hey sokka come to the back with me. There is a designer's studio back there. They design your board any way you like them." Katara said to sokka her younger brother.

"Cool let's go" Sokka said. They walked in and kagome got a black dragon on the back of her board and it has white clouds around it. Sokka got a chocolate background and black skulls all around the board. Again begging to get in trouble they decide to try their new boards out inside the mall! But on the way out Katara bumped into a boy with a terrible burn mark on his left eye. She just stared at his remarkable hot features she then said.

"Sorry dude."

"No problem. What's going on here?" Zuko said as he saw a crowd of people around a particular part of the mall, the part with the most railings.

"Me and my friends are about to get in trouble for skating against this other skating group in the mall. This is where all the best railings are so this is the best place to skate at." Katara said.

"Oh you're going to skate?" He asked sheepishly.

"What just because I'm a girl I can't skate" She said getting an attitude.

"No I was just making sure" He said in a kinda scared voice.

"Yeah well feel free to watch" she said and that's exactly what he did he watched.

The other team was all boys and was teasing Katara's team for having a girl. She showed them what she had she did a 360 on the highest railing and then she did a kick flip off that one to the next one. The other group was amazed but didn't act like it. Just the police and the security guards were there to get them everyone ran but Katara got caught. Zuko saw this and said

"Hey let her go. My father is supposed to meet her."

"Well your father is going to have to wait isn't he" The guard said.

"Are you really going to keep fire lord Ozai waiting? He will be very disappointed. Well that's your ass not mine."

"How dare you bring the great lord into this?"

"I am his son I can if I please." Zuko said as he pulled down his hood.

"Prince Zuko. My stupid mind apologizes. Here take her"

Zuko grabbed Katara and ran to his car.

"Zuko is that you?" She asked.

"Yup." He said only to be surprised with a girl hugging him and sobbing into his chest.

"I missed you so much" she said in between sobs.

"I know." He said.

"Can I stay at your place for now please My Mom is away on a business trip yeah a trip and she won't be back till next month so?"

"Sure you can come on let's get you some clothes first." She nodded and they drove to her house.

She lived in a apartment and they went upstairs to her room she just grabbed a whole bunch of shit she thought was cute and just threw it in a bag they then left for the palace and she slept with him in his room. She changed into a pair of pink skull shorts and a tank top that said 'Sk8Grl' on it again. They then talked about what had happed while they had been departure from each other and when they were done they had both fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N so what do you think I've had this story for a while and I remember writing it I like it I don't know why I never published it oh well I guess I forgot about it anyways R&R thnx. C(:


	2. A perfect day both beginning and ending

The next morning I was trying to get out of his hold and all my actions had woke him up. I told him I had to get in the shower and that we had school. So he let me go and went straight back to sleep. When I had got out the shower I had my towel wrapped around and walked out the bathroom and right when I opened the door he jumped out of the bed exclaiming that 'he had been just resting his eyes.' I just rolled my eyes. I told him to get in the shower and he went to get in the shower. While he was in the shower I was getting dressed. I pulled my bag from out in the closet and pulled out a pair of her favorite jeans they were rise indigo extreme skinnies. Then she pulled out a grey graphic tee. And it was called a wringed rose tee cause it had one red rode and thousands of vines connected to it. I then pulled out a pair of underwear they were briefs and were orange with a yellow design on them. Then I pulled on a pair of black grey boxers and they had black stripes on them, I then put my black bra on that also had a rose on it. I pulled my jeans on leaving them down a little so you could see my boxers. Then I brushed my hair straight and brushed my bangs down so they were in my face. And last but not least I pulled my shirt over my head. Then Zuko walked out the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his torso I then told him I'll meet him down stairs and he said okay.

(((((((((((((((((((((((Zuko pov.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I had just walked out the bathroom and Katara said

"I'll meet you down stairs"

I replied with an "Okay" When she had left I locked the door and went to my closet and pulled out some light blue boxers. Then I looked for a shirt and decided to put on a black muscle shirt and put a blue and black stripped hoodie over it, I then pulled out some black skinny jeans and pulled them down a bit so they showed my boxers. I put a black studded belt on and grabbed a grey and silver one for Katara. I combed my hair down so my bangs were covering my eyes.

(((((((((((((((((((((((Reg pov)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zuko had just got down stairs to see Katara sitting down with Azula talking about different bands. Azula had on a simple tight red shirt with black designs on it, a black miniskirt and some black pumps with a bow at the tips of both. Her hair was straight and her bangs swept to the side.

'I knew Azula would to have finally met kagome. I mean she was probably to young back then so she might not remember kagome.' Zuko thought. Zuko walked to the fridge to grab an apple for him an Katara. He then tapped Katara's shoulder handed her the belt and apple and sat down next to her.

"We should get going or we'll be late" Azula said. Katara and Zuko nodded. We both ran up stairs to get our shoes on and get our book bags. Katara pulled her black and grey vans on and grabbed her book bag. And Zuko put on his blue and black vans and then grabbed his book bag. Zuko drove us all to school and when we got there I grabbed my skateboard out the car and ran over to my friends and sokka who was practically yelling at me asking

"Where have you been"

"I was with Zuko I replied" Sokka then looked next to Katara and gasp at the boy before him.

"Zuko how have you been I haven't seen you since we were what I don't know kids." Him and Zuko laughed and talked while me and my friends were doing tricks off the railings. Then the bell rang and we all walked in the school together we basically had all our classes together except 5th pd. Zuko had social studs while everyone else had arts. So the day started pretty good and ended well too. I had gone over zuko's house again and we had fun. And again fell asleep in each others arms.

End of chpt.

A/N Well I know I haven't updated in a while but don't give up on me yet I still have a few stories up my sleeves so hope you liked it and I promise to update soon! Buh-bi! C(:


End file.
